


ink spill, ocean-deep

by argentia



Series: battleborne [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentia/pseuds/argentia
Summary: klancey alternate scene for {sapphire|ruby|obsidian}, for those of you who asked for it





	ink spill, ocean-deep

**Author's Note:**

> **DON'T READ THIS UNLESS YOU'VE READ[{Sapphire|Ruby|Obsidian}](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13160283), OTHERWISE IT WON'T MAKE SENSE OUT OF CONTEXT!!**

Lance took off his helmet and dropped it at his side. It rolled a few inches and rested against Keith’s dirty greaves, the grit crackling under its smooth metal surface. Tinny voices continued to come from its internal speakers.

Lance rested his head forehead against the particle barrier, shutting his eyes tight. He took several long, deep breaths.

“Lance?” Keith asked, taking a step forward, laying a hand on the small of Lance’s back.

Lance sighed and patted the barrier, craning his head back to look up at Red, her eyes dark and impassive. “I knew this was coming. See ya, Red.” Lance muttered to empty eyes.

He pulled back and turned to Keith, smiling sadly. Beautiful firecracker eyes peered into his, expression blank and hand tense where it had dropped from his back. He summoned his bayard, gave it one long look, and held it out between them.

“C’mon,” Lance urged, jiggling the bayard.

Keith hesitated.

“I know you can hear her,” Lance sighed, pushing Keith’s bayard into his chest.

Keith’s hand lifted, hesitated, then wrapped loosely around the opposite end.

“Godspeed, Keith,” Lance said.

Keith smiled a little, his grip tightening on the handle. Lance let go. His fingers were left hovering in midair.

The particle barrier behind him melted away.

A distant roar shook the castle.

Keith and Lance froze, staring straight into each other’s eyes, fiery black and ocean-deep blue widened and accompanying faces blank with shock. 

There was only one other lion in the castle.

Lance’s knees went a little weak with the flush of adrenaline that soared through his breathless chest. His hair stood on end. A swooping, soaring, flying feeling seized his belly.

“But...you…” Lance sputtered, gaze not leaving Keith’s sallow face.

Keith recovered from his shock much quicker than Lance did. A sly grin brightened his dull complexion, unforgettable firecracker eyes sparking anew. He wrapped his hand around Lance’s wrist where it hovered in midair.

“Godspeed, Lance.”

God, that smile was blinding.

He hadn’t seen Keith smile in months, or heard that hoarse, jumpy laugh next to his ear as they fought, back-to-back on the battlefield, bantering as enemies fell around them. Color rode high in Keith’s face from their run, his skin still shining with drying sweat. His dark hair- an ink spill on parchment on the best of days and a crow-feather jumble of hair on the worst- was curling and frizzing from humidity and high wind around his face.

He didn’t want to let this boy go again. 

Lance stood there for a few more moments, frozen, entranced by eyes bright like Roman candles and this earth-shattering realization.

“Get a move on,” Keith commanded, squeezing his wrist before letting go.

He didn’t want to let this boy go.

Of their own accord, Lance’s hand reached up and brushed messy, damp hair off of sticky skin. His fingertips brushed the scar on Keith’s temple.

Lance _felt_ Keith still under his hands.

Keith was squinting at him. His black eyes narrowed, then widened, and then settled for a determined gleam in their depths, thick brows pulled low.

A dirty glove seized the back of Lance’s neck and yanked him down to Keith’s level. Man, he was close.

“Don’t be weird, you absolute dick,” Keith said, a slight growl to his voice. “I’m goin’ to kiss you.”

Just after Lance realized what was happening, Keith kissed him. Right on the mouth. Keith kissed him right on the mouth. On the mouth. A cute boy kissed him. The mouth.

Clearly, Lance’s brain short-circuited somewhere between ‘absolute dick’ and a hot boy kissing his poor, very bi, awkward, shocked, waxing poetic ass. 

Keith pressed a hard kiss to his bottom lip and did something with his chin that made all the blood in Lance’s body rush to to his head and his knees go weak. Lance’s eyes slid closed and his boney hand went up to rest in Keith’s sweaty hair, threading through the strands. His other arm rested against Keith’s shoulder, looping around his upper back and pulling him closer. Lance hummed softly, and felt Keith smile against his mouth, a rush of air ghosting across Lance’s cheek as Keith sighed.

Keith pulled back. Lance mourned the lack of warmth against his mouth. He left his eyes closed for several moments after Keith pulled back, savoring the gentle memory of the feeling of a kiss for as long as he could, before his eyes slid open, their ocean-blue hazy and warm.

Keith stared right at him, his expression one so warm and tender (and directed at him!) that it made Lance’s cheeks start to burn.

“Now _go_ , cargo pilot,” Keith said, slapping his hands to Lance’s chest and pushing him towards the hangar door.

An uncontrollable, giddy grin spread across Lance’s face. He gave Keith a sloppy, goofy salute, knees still a little weak as he stumbled back. “Will do, hothead.” He giggled. Honest to god, giggled.

Keith watched him go for a few moments, then turned, and stepped into Red’s waiting maw. She snapped her jaw shut. Lance stood, staring, giddy and unsteady on his feet, watching Red’s head rise back up into the rafters, a messy, hotheaded, wonderful boy held in her cockpit.

Without further ado, Lance scooped up his helmet and start sprinting out of the hangar. He cast a glance over his shoulder, where he could see Red’s eyes start to glow like embers. She opened her mouth wide. A triumphant roar, deep and wild and joyous, shook the ground beneath his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on: [argentia-writes.tumblr.com](http://argentia-writes.tumblr.com)


End file.
